Yami Ryu mahou
by Takeya Kanishiro
Summary: Mahou accademy is a highly known magic accademy in the world.when Takeya Kanishiro joins he was expecting to just breeze through the year,But with cute girls crawling over him,powerful spellcasters wanting to destroy him and a conspiricy in the school...t


Yami Ryu Mahou

chapter one:He came

Takeya Kanishiro looked through his things.today he would be going to attend Mahou accademy the second most prestigious school in his area.This school was where his dad went so maybe it would make a good school for him."Ehh least Im away from those stupid idiots at Koshin middle...waste's of my strength Ill tell you."He snorted.he had always been the top dog of the 9th graders known as the lone wolf no one messed with him and no one interfered with his fights.even though a small group of his"fans" always were behind him.A framiliar voice yelled out from down the halls."Takeya!"A brown haired girl ran down the halls her hands waving."Takeya!"a pair of light blue ribbons were in her short hair.

Takeya backed up."Hiyoko hey..."he smiled at the girl she was obviously shorter then him weighing a fraction of his weight.Yet this girl had been his friend since the first grade."Are you here for the exam too Takeya?"she asked smiling widely.To this Takeya nodded."yeah I-"he began before getting cut off."hey maybe if we both get accepted well be room mates and we can..."her face was becomeing redder with each passing word."Forget I said anything!"she yelped her cheeks puffing up.

Takeya laughed"Hiyoko your weird...well like I was saying before yo interupted me...Im heading to the exam area now..."he muttered in a low laugh trying to regain composure.Hiyoko smiled."Im comming with!"she yelled flexing her fists.Takeya backed up"maybe you shouldnt Hiyoko I dont wanna ruin my Reputation..."Hiyoko smacked him."You and your repitation...what you afraid of being seen with your best friend Takeya!".

Takeya remained silent to this."I dont have a best friend..."He muttered under his breath.Hoyoko sighed."Your hopeless."she walked off towards the testing sight a large arena where the test would beggin.Takeya walked into the large arena where man stood in the middle with a group of men and women behind him."These must be the proctors..."Hiyoko smiled,"Yeap I guess they are.."a giggle escaped her lips.Takeya looked around as a girl walked to the middle of the arenaHer short blond hair was un tampered withh and neat a apir of long bangs fell down her cheeks,A whte hat sat on her head."Oh my god that chicks got a "Neko Mimi Doki" hat "He laughed insanely at the cap.Hiyoko smled."I love that show!"she giggled.Takeya looked at her in disbeleif."That shows for Girls..."He sighed.Hiyoko shrugged."Duh..."she waved her hands at her waist area bringing into acount that she was a girl.

Takeya shrugged."yeah well..."he went silent as the test began.The girl stood there not moving until the proctor charged her.The girl smirked hitting her palm against a bell on her wrist.The ring echoed through the crowded room as a large explosion began in the middle of the room as everyone covered there eyes.Takeya blinked when it was over."That was a summon!"Hiyoko yelled in disbelief."That was Marron a fire summon..."she mutteredThe girl stared out into space for a moment before smirking and walking back into the stands. on the side opposite of Takeya.Takeya walked out of the stands as a proctor walked out as well.

A black haired girl in the stands watched in interest as a red haired girl took her spot next to her."hey Kya I miss anything?"She asked rubbing her head.The black haired girl shook her head."No Some freshman just kicked Mr.Gunters ass in one blow...She used Marron..pretty advanced stuff..."

Takeya Looked at the manm infront of him."Are you ready kid...?"he asked in an irish accent.Takeya saw he had long blonde hair and a teachers suit on.A wooden blade lay in his hand.a pair of glasses glared in the light.Takeya smirked pulling his Wooden sword out."Bring it old man!"He yelled.a clear crystals sat in the hilt of his sword.

The man swung the blade sending shockwaves at Takeya.Takeya nimbly dodged and sent a shockwave at the man,only to be met by a second wave,sending Takeya flying into the wall.A few drops of blood dripped down his chin."Looks like your not fuckin around huh..."he chuckled and dashed at the man."...well neither am I !"Takeya shot a group of shockwaves a the man who easily dodged sendinh a third shockwave from his blade.

The black haired girl laughed."geeze He nneds to figure out that the guys only gonna use retsugen on him thats the basic medium spell."

Takeya leapt out of the way Then followed up with his blade to his face.The man groweled then moved back as he charged his attack.Sending the largest of the shockwaves s far.

The girl looked on in surprise."Mei retsugen"

Takeya moved his blade to his side before running at the shockwave. slashing it when it got near him.He dashed to the man and smirked."OK TAKE THIS PUNK!"he screamed as the blade on his blade glowed red.Takeya placed his palm on the crystal and slid his hand up the blade as a red aura surrounded it."Kurenai No Kiba!"He yalled asd he sent the blade down Knocking the man back into the wall hard."I give.."He muttered.

Hiyoko yelled."Go Takeya!"Takeya looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.The girl in the hat watched him her grey eyes Stareing at Takeyas face. a smile spread across her lips."I found you Tak-kun"


End file.
